The present invention is directed to a pliable water-filled support device usable by bed-ridden patients for use with selected pressure points to prevent the occurence of bed sores.
When a person is confined to bed for an extended period of time it is not uncommon for ulcers to develop at various pressure points such as the end of the spine or the hip from constant rubbing contact with the bedding. In order to prevent such sores or to relieve the pain associated with such sores, people have in the past resorted to the use of various types of pillows or cushions in order to relieve the pressure at such pressure points. The use of ordinary pillows filled with down or other synthetic type materials such as synthetic fibers, sponge rubber, foamed plastic materials or the like is common. However, such filling material generally tends to be compacted after a while so that the relief is only temporary. Air filled cushions having various configurations have also been used in the past, but generally tend to be non-conforming and while relieving the pressure at one point will create additional pressure at other points which could lead to an ulcerated skin condition.